Letters
by karin112
Summary: Naruto was writing a letter. For who he was wirting for not even he knows. He was just make a letter and sending it to an unknown place, hoping whoever gets it will reply to his letter. haitus
1. Chapter 1

_Dear unknown person,_

I hope that you are a kind of person at can help me.  
I am the vessel of the nine tailed fox.  
I hope that you do not stop reading this just because I am a vessel of a beast.  
I have been outcasted by my own village. I have no place to call home  
I'm like a plastic bag you see, I'm drifting from one place to the other in my village.  
like that plastic bag I wish to start anew, a place where I would be recognized as myself and not just a vessel.  
I am hated for being the one that saved them. My Hokage sealed the kyuubi in me, he wished for them to see me as a hero and not a beast as the one trapped inside of me.  
His wish was not granted for each and everyday of my life I was insulted, beated and ignored.  
I feel so paper thin and each day that pass it feels like I'm becoming thinner, so thin that one day soon I will disappear.  
I feel like a house of cards so delicate, that one blow, one insult, one punch is all that it will take for me to cave in, into that temption of death.  
You though, whomever you are can save me,  
Please reply, talk to me, help me get through one more day.  
become my salvation.

_Bye, _  
_ramen whirlpool_

* * *

please tell me what you think and review tell me who you think should be the person who replies back

there is a poll for who should be the anonymous person


	2. Chapter 2

Dear ramen whirlpool,

Though this might not be much, the only thing I can give you is my thoughts on you life.

I guess you are lucky that this isn't one of those people that either hate you or don't care.

Though I for one don't care who and what is inside of you, I'm writing you this because I guess I would like someone to talk to as well, someone that doesn't know me.

I guess I hope that you wont kill yourself because im here to talk to you. Just don't rely on my to pick you of the ground. All im going to do is give you my opinion of what I think of your life and maybe give you some advice.

First thing is that I have nothing against you, you are not the tailed beast. YOU are YOU and dontforget that.

Second thing is one rare very rare advice don't give up, don't prove them right. Make something of yourself and become something great. Give them the quilt they should have for what they have done to you.

And the last think I have to say is that we are all different and you will find people who will judge you for who you are and not the nine tails, you two are different.

Bye,

anonymous

* * *

review tell me what you think

there is a poll on my profile to who should be the anonymous person vote

and tell me who you think it is.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear anonymous

Thank you for replying, and thank you for thinking of me as a person. Did you know how I found out that I was the Kyuubi vessel? It was the genin test day, one that I had to take three times because I couldn't make a bunshin, I don't know my but each time I try I couldn't make a single one. So anyway it was late I met up with water-sensei… well actually he came up to me. He said that if I took the secret of the forbidden seals I would pass and become a genin. But that really that wasn't the true. Because I found out later that day that he wanted to frame me for stealing it. I didn't know why he wanted to frame me nor did I know why he hated me because all this time he was nice to me never insulting me or hurting me in anyway. But then I found out the truth. The truth as to way everyone hated me. Water-sensei told me that I was Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox that attacked the village, the one that killed hundreds. Then I knew why they hated me, I was the Kyuubi and for a while I really thought I was the nine-tails but dolphin-sensei said to me and convinced me that I am not the Kyuubi but a vessel . I was then I wondered why I was the victim of all things around me, why didn't they see that I'm not the Kyuubi, is the anger too much, they need someone to take it out one. Anyway that is how I got my headband, I still didn't know why I got it but I couldn't let dolphin-sensei think that I'm sad so I played along with him. Did you know that is the first time I thought of suicide. That night was everything was a blur, there was so much that happen that night. Do you think suicide is the coward's way out? Do you think it's pitiful that your there reading this, someone who needs someone else to keep their life going? I'm sorry don't answer that

Sincerely,

Ramen whirlpool

P.S. that's not the real name just to keep it a mystery :D

* * *

tell me what you think :D


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY THIS WAS LATE, i was going to put this up a week ago but i was on vacation and didnt have word on my laptop so yaa...

* * *

Some people say that someone who committed suicide is a coward, someone who can't face life. That they didn't tough it out.

But that's not what I think. I think that someone who does commit suicide is not a coward, I don't know the exact word for what they have done but coward is not one of them. I think that they faced life that is happening around them, and not the illusions we tell ourselves to keep on living. I believe that they are brave because they have the guts to face death straight in the face. I believe that there are many good reasons to commit this act but there is also a lot of bad reasons to commit it too, and I guess that's what we see most of the time because the ones that do have good reasons we don't see them as suicide but sacrifices that are for the better good, or as heroes. I believe that they are fighting to the every end, whether it is the society or their darker self. But I think that you should stick it out because you are still fighting this battle, not losing but fighting. And you won't because you're not fighting this alone anymore; I'm here even though I may not be there in person. I think that as long as you have people beside you that truly care about you, you will never lose this fight. But when I mean people around I mean someone you really trust with your whole life, meaning that you can talk to them about anything even about the Kyuubi.

Sincerely,  
anonymous

p.s. congrats on passing the exam, you deserve it, even if you think you don't.  
And maybe we'll see each other soon even though we might not know it is us

* * *

to mystictraveller: thank you for review, and telling me what you think

i also think it would have been better if Naruto's status wasn't revealed but you see this story was really just a random story i came up with when i was listening to firework by Katy Perry and you can tell when you read the first chapter but ya... but then i said why not continue this as not a song-fic so ya... but i do think it would have been better if Naruto's didn't know the existence of Kyuubi


End file.
